Save me
by ohblainers
Summary: Blaine has had nightmares frequently for the last two years, but this time when he wakes up, there's someone there to comfort him.


They always start the same.

It always begins with Blaine getting out of his car to begin the day at Dalton. Not long after closing the car door, there are footsteps behind him. And no matter how fast he runs he never makes it through the front gates in time. He always ends up face to face with his ex-tormentors. They're usually armed, too; with things like knives, crowbars and baseball bats.

But this time the dream is different.

This time, he's not alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I have double Physics up first." Blaine said, groaning.<p>

"I thought you liked learning about that type of thing."

"I do, but Mr. Parsons is just so _dull._ He just drones on and on and on…"

"Oh, you poor thing. Well, I have double French!" Kurt said, lightly clapping his hand together in excitement.

"You only like it so much because you're so good at it."

Kurt just laughed and nodded his head in agreement. The car then settled into a comfortable silence, except for the radio playing softly in the background.

Before long Blaine's SUV pulled into the Dalton student's parking lot.

Both boys undid their seat belts and hopped out of the car simultaneously. They then got their bags out of the back of the car, and started their walk towards the front building.

Blaine suddenly spun around and looked behind them.

"Blaine? Baby, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Blaine looked at the expanse of empty parking lot for a few seconds before turning away and continuing their walk to Dalton, but at a faster pace.

"It's nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Kurt looked skeptical, but didn't ask any more questions.

They continued to walk in silence for about a minute, before Blaine heard it again.

Footsteps.

Blaine turned around, but suddenly he was being shoved face first into the ground. He groaned in pain, and before he had anytime to recover, he was being dragged to his feet and being help up two large arms. His vision swam for a second, but then he recognized the outline of someone being held in a similar position a few meters away.

Kurt.

His eyes were wide with fear and he looked white as a sheet.

Out of nowhere, the person Blaine feared the most appeared from behind a car. Andrew Parker. He was holding a knife, and was walking towards Kurt with an evil grin.

"Kurt! Oh god, Kurt! NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Blaine yelled, struggling against the pair of arms holding him up, but he was no match for them. He couldn't escape.

"Blaine! Blaine, what's happening? BLAINE! HELP ME! BLAINE!" Kurt was screaming, but Blaine couldn't see him anymore. He could only hear his voice, and could only feel the arms restraining him.

Kurt's shouts for help soon just dissolved into screams.

"Blaine! Blaine, baby, wake up! Wake up!"

Blaine suddenly snapped into consciousness.

He sat up quickly and tried to take in his surroundings, but the room was spinning. All he could make out was a boy sitting in front of him looking deeply concerned.

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to say, but it came out strangled and raspy. Blaine swallowed and tried again.

"Kurt. I tried…I tried to save you. But-but they were so _strong_ and I just _couldn't-_"

Kurt interrupted Blaine by pulling him close to his chest and holding him tightly. He then brushed the sweaty black curls away from his boyfriend's forehead and whispered comforting words into his ear like "It's okay. You're safe. I'm safe. It was just a nightmare" until his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed down.

They sat like that for a few minutes in silence until Kurt spoke.

"Are you okay now?"

Blaine took a deep breath before answering,

"Yeah, I think so."

They were silent again for a minute before Kurt asked the question Blaine was dreading.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no." Blaine stammered, but at the frown on Kurt's face he quickly added,

"Maybe in the morning. But right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay, baby." Kurt planted a kiss on his forehead before pulling them both down towards the pillows and into a lying position.

Blaine sighed happily and snuggled into his boyfriend's side. He breathed in the sweet scent that is Kurt, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I put 'nightmare' into the search bar, and there was fic after fic of Kurt having a bad dream and Blaine comforting him, so I decided to try doing it the other way around.**

**Please review.**


End file.
